The present invention relates to a kit for adapting a flame-producing lamp to electrical use, and more particularly to such a kit which enables an combustion lamp to be adapted to electrical operation while retaining the characteristic appearance of a flame.
While kerosene, oil, gas and other flame-producing fuel-fed lamps are no longer in vogue for a number of utilitarian reasons (including safety and the fuel crisis), they have lost none of their appeal from an aesthetic point of view. While it is a relatively simple matter to convert a flame-producing fuel-fed lamp to an electrically operated lamp, the fact remains that an electric bulb -- however shaped and whether it be of the incandescent, neon or glow type -- fails to match in aesthetic appeal the characteristic flame associated with combustion lamps.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kit for adapting a flame-producing fuel-fed lamp into an electrically operated lamp.
Another object is to provide such a kit which enables the characteristic appearance of the flame associated with the original lamp to be maintained in the adapted lamp despite the absence of any actual flame therein.
A further object is to provide such a kit which does not require the use of any mechanical fasteners (such as screws or nuts and bolts) during the adapting process.
It is also an object to provide such a kit which permits the modification from fuel to electrical usage without detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the lamp.
It is another object to provide an electric lamp affording the appearance of flame illumination.